Auch Engel weinen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Songfic


_**Auch Engel weinen...**_

**wenn sie glücklich sind...**

Es hätte so schön werden können.

Kraftlos prallte Shinichi an die Wand und rutschte an ihr hinunter. Seine Freundin Ran hielt er fest in den Armen.

Ihre dünne Sommerjacke war blutüberströmt, aus der Wunde quoll immer noch Blut. Blut, das der Stoff langsam aber stetig aufsog. Es war das Blut eines Engels...

Dabei hätte wirklich alles so schön werden können.

Geplant war ein romantischer Abendspaziergang, es war Rans Wunsch gewesen. Sie hatte mit Shinichi reden und ihn um Hilfe bitten wollen. Seit Tagen hatte sie sich beobachtet gefühlt, verfolgt und bedroht. Seit Tagen hatte sie vor Angst nicht mehr richtig schlafen können. Das wusste Shinichi, und er hatte seine Hilfe angeboten. Mit Stalkern war schliesslich nicht zu spassen. Seine Hilfe hatte Ran jetzt endlich in Anspruch nehmen wollen.

Hilfe, die jetzt aber zu spät kam...

Jedes Mal, wenn Shinichi die Augen schloss, sah er den fremden, jungen Mann vor sich stehen, der wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Ran hatte gewusst, dass es der Stalker war, der sie schon die ganze Zeit über bedrohte. Er zielte mit einer Pistole auf Shinichi.

'Du bist zu gut für sie!', hatte er gerufen. 'Sie gehört mir! Stirb!'

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

In dem Moment, in dem der Fremde abdrückte, stellte sich Ran schützend vor ihren Freund.

Als Shinichi wieder realisierte hatte, was passiert war, war der Fremde verschwunden. In seinen Armen lag eine schwer verletzte Ran, die verzweifelt versuchte, Blickkontakt zu ihm herzustellen.

'Bitte lebe... für uns... Shinichi... Ich liebe...d-'

Das waren ihre letzte Worte gewesen. Ran hatte geweint, bevor sie in seinen Armen zusammensackte. Es waren die Tränen eines Engels, der jetzt gleich in den Himmel zurückkehren würde...

Es begann zu regnen. Schwer fielen die Wassertropfen auf Ran und spülten ihr Blut fort.

In Sekundenschnelle war Shinichi patschnass, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Regen war seine kleinste Sorge.

Am liebsten würde er Rans Mörder verfolgen und töten, ihm dieselben Schmerzen zufügen, die er auch ihr zugefügt hatte. Er wollte ihn so leiden lassen, wie er Ran hatte leiden lassen, bevor sie endlich sterben konnte und von ihren Qualen erlöst wurde.

Aber selbst wenn er das tun würde, würde es ihm nicht helfen. Denn all das brachte Ran auch nicht wieder zurück...

Eine Leere ergriff von ihm Besitz. Shinichi spürte die eisige Kälte, die durch seinen Körper kroch und seine Atmung fast lähmte. Ein seltsames Gefühl umgab ihn...

Langsam senkte er den Kopf. Halb auf seinem Schoss, aber immer noch in seinen Armen, lag Ran. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Minuten kehrten wieder mit voller Wucht in sein Bewusstsein zurück, er wünschte sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Warum konnte man das Geschehene nicht wieder rückgängig machen? Warum? Dann wäre alles viel besser... Sie hätten einen anderen Weg genommen, hätten sich vielleicht gar nicht vor die Tür begeben... Und er hätte Ran nicht in Gefahr gebracht...

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

_Ich krieg von dir niemals genug,_

_du bist in jedem Atemzug._

_Alles dreht sich nur um dich._

_Warum ausgerechnet ich?_

'Warum hast du mich ausgewählt?', hatte Ran ihn oft gefragt. Warum ausgerechnet sie, eine einfache Orchidee inmitten eines Meeres aus Rosen? Shinichi hätte eine wunderschöne Rose haben können, das war ihnen beiden klar gewesen. Er hätte alles haben können - wenn er nur gewollt hätte. Aber das hatte er nicht. Er hatte sich für eine Orchidee entschieden. Eine Blume, die die Rosen vielleicht nicht in der Schönheit übertreffen konnte - aber dafür eindeutig im Herzen.

Shinichis Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen.

Er hatte geschworen, immer und überall auf Ran aufzupassen, sie nie einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Das hatte er ihr hoch und heilig versprochen. Aber jetzt...

Nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es früher einmal war.

Warum musste ausgerechnet sie sich vor ihn werfen? Warum wollte sie sich für ihn opfern? Warum sie? Warum nicht er?

_Zähl die Stunden,_

_die Sekunden,_

_doch die Zeit scheint still zu stehn._

_Hab mich geschunden,_

_gewunden,_

_lass mich gehn._

Sein Verstand sagte Shinichi, dass er gehen sollte, dass er die Polizei holen sollte... Doch er konnte nicht weg, seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Er konnte Ran nicht alleine hier in der Seitenstrasse liegen lassen. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste bei ihr bleiben... Jetzt.

Und für immer.

_Was willst du noch?_

_Willst du meine Tage zähl__'n?_

_Warum musst du mich_

_mit meiner Sehnsucht quäl__'n?_

_Deine Hölle_

_brennt in mir._

_Du bist mein Überlebenseli__xier._

_Ich bin zerrissen._

_Wann kommst du meine Wunden küssen?_

Es war aussichtslos.

Ein Schluchzen schüttelte Shinichis durchnässten Körper, immer noch rannen Tränen über seine Wangen. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass das alles wirklich passiert war. Machtlosigkeit überfiel ihn, er fühlte sich hilflos. Er war seinen schlimmsten Ängsten und Befürchtungen ausgeliefert. Warum geschah das alles? Sie war doch ein unschuldiger Engel!

Shinichi wollte es nie wahrhaben, er wollte es nie glauben. Doch die Ereignisse von vorhin belehrten ihn eines Besseren. _Auch Engel __hatten__Feinde__..._

Sanft strich er Ran eine nasse Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

Sie war immer sein rettender Engel gewesen. Sein Engel in der Not, seine Verbindung zur Welt der Lebenden. Ran war seine Rettung, seine Hoffnung, sein Leben. Immer.

Aber jetzt war das vorbei. Es war Vergangenheit.

Weil er nicht schnell genug war. Shinichi schrie auf.

"Ran, es tut mir so leid!"

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_Into the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and close my eyes... close my eyes..._

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and you rest your tears... your tears..._

_To the light, to the light, to the light, to the light, to the light..._

Shinichis Blick fiel auf die Pistole, die der Mörder zurückgelassen hatte. Sie lag gerade mal eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt. Sein Blick blieb am Gegenstand kleben, seine Gedanken fixierten sich auf ihn. Shinichi dachte nach, dann betrachtete er Rans kalkweisses Gesicht und ihren schlanken, leblosen Körper.

Er war immer ein Kämpfer gewesen, er hatte immer um alles gekämpft. Aber jetzt, ohne Ran, konnte er nicht mehr kämpfen... Und er wollte es auch gar nicht mehr. Sein Entschluss stand fest.

Shinichi gab auf.

_Ich bin bereit,_

_denn es ist Zeit_

_für unsern Pakt über die Ewigkeit._

_Du bist schon da, ganz nah._

_Ich kann dich spüren,_

_lass mich verführen,_

_lass mich entführen,_

_heute Nacht zum letzten Mal_

_neben deiner Macht._

Shinichi wusste, dass er mit seiner Tat viele Tränen und grosse Trauer hervorrufen würde. Seine Eltern würden nicht wollen, dass er das tat. Seine wenigen Freunde würden nicht wollen, dass er das tat_. __Ran würde nicht wollen, dass er das tat..._

Doch es war ihm egal. In diesem Augenblick war ihm alles egal. Er wollte nur bei ihr sein.

_Reich mir die Hand,_

_mein Leben,_

_nenn mir den Preis._

_Ich schenk dir gestern, heut und morgen,_

_dann schlie__sst sich der Kreis._

Shinichi wollte, dass alles wieder so war wie früher. Er wollte Rans Lächeln wieder sehen, ihr wieder in die wunderschönen blauen Augen sehen können. Wieder ihr Lachen hören können. Ihre zarten Berührungen, ihre Lippen auf den seinen...

Ran war immer seine Hoffnung und sein Licht in dieser kalten Welt gewesen, immer. Er hatte ihr seine Seele gewidmet, er hatte ihr sein Herz geschenkt. Er gehörte ihr... Aber jetzt...

Das Leben ging weiter, so als ob es niemals enden würde. Aber wie sollte er ohne sie weitermachen können? Wie sollte er ohne sie leben können? Warum konnte er nicht dort sein wo sie war?

Shinichis Griff um die kalte Waffe wurde fester, entschlossener.

Er wusste, für ihn gab es keine Rettung mehr.

Ein letztes Mal drückte er ihren leblosen Körper an sich. Ein letztes Mal legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren. Ein letztes Mal strich er die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach.

Dann setzte Shinichi sich die Pistole an die Brust. Seine Hand, mit der er die Waffe hielt, war ruhig, sein ganzer Körper war ruhig. Er zitterte nicht, obwohl sich sein ganzer Körper innerlich gegen das Vorhaben sträubte.

Doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Ohne Ran war alles sinnlos. Ohne sie war alles hoffnungslos. Einfach alles.

_Kein Weg zurück._

_Das wei__sse Licht kommt näher,_

_Stück für Stück._

_Will mich ergeben._

_Muss ich de__nn sterben..._

_um zu leben?_

Shinichi musste nicht darüber nachdenken, die Antwort war klar.

Ja.

Er drückte ab.

Der stechende Schmerz in seiner Brust raubte ihm den Atem, sein Körper krümmte sich zusammen. Er hatte nicht richtig getroffen...! Warum musste er immer noch leiden? _Warum?_

Shinichi schrie auf.

Er wand sich unter seinen Schmerzen, er wollte endlich sterben. Er wollte endlich bei Ran sein!

In seinem Todeskampf bildete Shinichi sich ein, herannahende Schritte zu hören...

Doch jetzt spürte er, wie die Schmerzen langsam nachliessen. Er spürte, wie seine Kräfte langsam nachliessen...

Er spürte, wie er... starb...

'Vorbei...', dachte Shinichi und sank dann in sich zusammen. 'Endlich vorbei... Ran, ich komme...'

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and close my eyes... close my eyes..._

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and you rest your tears... your tears..._

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

Weisses, warmes Licht umgab ihn. Shinichi verspürte keine Schmerzen, keine Angst, keine Tränen. Ihm ging es gut.

Doch was war das? Er hatte ein kurzes Piepsen gehört.

War er im Krankenhaus? Wurde er etwa gerettet? War er etwa immer noch am Leben?

_Ja, allerdings._

Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln war typisch, und auch die leisen, aber steten Geräusche auf dem Flur, die Shinichi nun vernahm, waren charakteristisch. Er war tatsächlich wieder einmal im Krankenhaus gelandet. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, und er schloss sie. Er hatte jämmerlich versagt. Nicht einmal sterben konnte er...

"Du bist ein Idiot. Warum hast du das getan? Warum wolltest du dich umbringen?"

Erschrocken riss Shinichi die Augen wieder auf und drehte seinen Kopf so schnell zur Seite, dass er es laut knacken hörte. Er vergass den Schmerz jedoch sofort wieder, als er in das kalkweisse, aber lächelnde Gesicht seiner Freundin blickte.

"Ran", brach es aus ihm aus, und er richtete sich auf. "Ich dachte, du bist tot!"

"Ich war auch tot", sagte sie leise und senkte den Kopf, bevor sie vom Stuhl aufstand und sich auf Shinichis Bettkante setzte.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Jemand hat die Schüsse gehört und sofort einen Krankenwagen und die Polizei gerufen, als er unsere leblosen Körper fand. Die Notärzte mussten mich wiederbeleben. Und dich auch. Wenn du so willst, waren wir beide tot..."

Ran strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah Shinichi an. "Wir hatten Glück, dass die Kugeln unsere Herzen verfehlt haben. Gott sei Dank hast du dir nicht in den Kopf geschossen."

"Ran, ich..."

Nun überwältigt von den verschiedensten Gefühlen fiel Shinichi ihr um den Hals und begann zu weinen. "Es tut mir leid, Ran. Es tut mir so leid."

"Warum hast du das getan, Shinichi? Warum?"

"Ich konnte nicht anders", schluchzte der Oberschüler. "Ohne dich ist mein Leben sinnlos, ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, das weisst du doch. Der Schmerz über deinen Tod hätte mich früher oder später zugrunde gerichtet. Ich brauche dich. Bitte, Ran, ich..."

Er brach ab und schluchzte wieder.

"Schon gut, Shinichi. Ich verzeihe dir."

Ihre Stimme war leise, aber tröstend. Sanft drückte sie ihn an sich, ihr Mund war ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

"Es ist vorbei, Shinichi. Es ist vorbei... Wir sind am Leben... und wieder zusammen... Jetzt ist alles wieder gut."

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and close my eyes... close my eyes..._

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and you rest your tears..._

_To the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light, to the light..._

Ran hatte es schon immer gewusst. Sie, die für Shinichi die Wiedergeburt eines Engels war, war seine Rettung, ein Engel in der Not. Sie war sein Leben. Wenn sie lebte, lebte auch er. Wenn sie starb... starb auch er.

Dass Shinichi Selbstmord begehen würde, um bei ihr zu sein, zeugte von seiner grenzenlosen Liebe zu ihr. Es war für Ran der Beweis seiner aufrichtigen und ewigen Liebe.

Ihr traten wieder Tränen in die Augen.

Ja...

_Auch Engel weinen, wenn sie glücklich sind..._

Owari

04.05.10 00:04 6


End file.
